The World Is Black
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: Meghan has loved Jacob since a very long time. They were inseparable friends till Bella arrived


_Meghan and Jacob, Jacob and Meghan qas all she could think of before this new girl came to town, now all she could think of was Meghan and Jacob, Jacob and Bella and it broke her heart._ _Yes, Meghan has loved Jacob since God knows when. Jacob, the man of her dreams, lover her too, but in a different way, as a FRIEND. They are neighboars in the reservation and since Bella arrived, Meghan has felt that their friendship was starting to break, as well as her heart._ _However, everything changed in a hot week of summer, when she decided to move on and forget him._ _**Day 1 of Hot Summer Week **_ _**Meg POV**_ _I was, like always, walking in the beach while everybody else was at their houses with the air conditioner. While walking I was collecting shells for the necklace that I was doing. When I was crouched collecting them I saw another hand giving me an almost broken shell:_ _"here" he said_ _"thanks, Jacob, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that Bella chick" I said with venom in my voice._ _"nah! Today she is not coming, so I thought in spending more time with my dear friend_ _"oh!" I answered, not looking at him and continuing doing my task._ _"so… are you going to make another necklace?_ _"yes_ _"for, may I ask?" he said smiling_ _"none of your business" I said standing up so he couldn't see me blushing_ _"oh, come on!" he put his arm around my shoulders, making me blush even more" is it for me?_ _"nope" of course it was for him, but I didn't want to tell him because it was a surprise for his birthday._ _"oh!" he sounded rather disappointed and dropped his arm from my shoulders and looked at the sand while we were going back home" and for whom, then?_ _"not telling you" I said while smiling, making him smile at me_ _" is it for me?" he said while tickling me on the sides making me giggle._ _"nope" I answered running away from him_ _"come on tell me!!" he followed and when he caught me we lost balance and fell to the sand one beside the other" please?_ _" not telling you! Come on , let's go home to eat something!_ _Past days were like this everyday, but present days are only like this when Bella is not with. We barely see each other and when we do, he acts as if nothing happened._ _**Day 2**_ _When I exited my house to go to buy some food I saw them, the man I love and the girls I'm starting to hate. They made their way towards me while I was trying to ignore them._ _"hey, Meghan!_ _"hi" I greeted him without looking_ _"would you do me a favor, please?_ _"I cant! I have to buy something" I continued walking_ _"please?" standing before me and giving me those puppy eyes that I cannot resist. I sighed_ _"what is it?"_ _"thank you!!" he said beaming at me (author note: no idea if this expressions exist, but if not, then now it does)_ _"well, could you stay with Bella, please? I have to go to father!_ _When he said this , I tripped over with a stone and fell to the floor._ _"hey, are you ok??" he helped me stand up and looked whether I was wounded or not, and indeed I was, not only my bleeding knee but my heart too. How could he ask me to look after HER._ _"you know, Meg, you are so clumsy, that sometimes I fear of leaving you alone" he laughed. So, would you?" he asked me after "healing" (that is putting a band aid on my knee) me._ _"sure, why not, as I don't have enough with what I have to do" I answered with sarcasm_ _"good, thank you!" he kissed my cheek and run away._ _And there I was with her following me around and trying to star a conversation, but failing in doing so._ _**Day 3**_ _How can I be so naïve as to agree to whatever he asks me?_ _Another day in Bellaville, yay!!!, my perfect day! Please note the sarcasm_ _However, today was different I tried to ask her almost everything about her and there was something that caught my attention, she loved this Edward who was on a tripp and so she decided to pass some time with Jacob._ _In a way, I was relieved, I mean she doesn't love him, though I know that he loves her_ _So, it was decided, I had to forget him and so I tried._ _As if reading my thoughts, Bella told me about this Luke who was single and she will introduce him to me. I agreed , of course, one step closer to forget Jacob._ _**Day 4**_ _Date with Luke. Bella was right when she introduced him to me yesterday, he is really nice and today I'm going to the cinema with him._ _**Jacob POV**_ _I saw how Meghan was waiting for someone right in front of the cinema. When I first laid my eyes on her today I felt something strange, as if I was tied to her by this invisible thread. I couldn't take my eyes of her, she was so beautiful, that I cant imagine how I was so blind as not noticing it before. But, when I saw her greet a guy, who I didn't know, it made my blood boil, as well as, I felt this sting on my heart._ _I went home deep in thought and sat down on the chair that was outside my house. It was around 11 in the night and she arrived hand in hand with guy, whom I hate now, and when he was about to kiss her in the lips, she laughed and gave him one on the cheek making him laugh too. I smiled to myself after seeing this and entered my house._ _**Day 5**_ _After not sleeping even for a minute tonight, because I was thinking of these new feeling and Meghan., I decided to pay a visit to Jared (author's note: sorry, but I don't remember his friends names and who has this imprinting thing)._ _He was the first to have the imprinting , and I explained everything that happened to me in just one day and, his answer: LAUGH_ _"what are you laughing at?" I asked offended_ _"don't tell me you don't know what is happening to you?_ _"no, that's why I'm asking you!_ _"imprinting, my dear friend, and you have just found your perfect mate/couple_ _I stood there with my mouth wide open in the form of an O . I couldn't believe it, I always thought that Bella would be the one. However, the only one who fills me is Meghan, and she has always done it, I was just blinded with Bella to notice it, I felt miserable of how I've treated Meg, and to cope it all tomorrow my birthday!!_ _**Day 6 Meghan POV**_ _Today was his birthday and I was walking to his party. I felt nervous, I mean, after just one date with Luke I knew that I couldn't forget Jacob and so Luke and I are friends now._ _There in the middle of everything was Jacob, he was looking around as if looking for someone, and that someone would be Bella, at this I felt a little bit sad and looked to the floor till Jared came and patted me on the back._ _"come on, Meghan! Give your present to Jake!" he said while pushing me to Jacob, who was looking at me right at the eyes making me blush._ _When I was right in front of him, he didn't stop looking at me with that intense look of his. So I blushed even more , and looked at the floor._ _"Happy Birthday, Jake!!!" I said not looking at him and offering him my present" Hope you like it!_ _"I'm sure that whatever it is, I'll love it!" he answered in such a caring voice that surprised me , I mean, not even with Bella has used that tone._ _"I love it! Thank you!" he put the necklace around his neck and smiled at me" by the way, I knew to was for me! You are too bas lying!. He laughed, as if trying to ease the tension_ _"shut up!" I laughed_ _And the night went on, Jake with his friends and I with mine, and every time I had the feeling that someone was looking at me, but whenever I looked, either I didn't see anybody looking or found Jake smiling at me._ _It was almost midnight, and I was sitting an the beach till Jake came and helped me stand up_ _"let's go for a walk, shall we?_ _"sure_ _We were walking near the shore peacefully till Jake stopped some steps behind me and looked at the sand_ _"I'm experiencing the imprinting" e said out of the blue_ _"really?_ _"yes, and I found the perfect mate_ _"really, is it Bella?" I asked sadly_ _"no" silence surrounded us, till he got in front of me , took a hold of my hands and looked me straight in the eyes" it's you!_ _**Jacob POV**_ _I confessed my feelings and she just stood there without saying anything. I knew it, she doesn't feel the same. She loves this Luke guy._ _So I turned around and started walking , till I felt as someone hugged me from behind_ _"please, don go! I dint mean to hurt you, but I thought that you didn't feel the same and…_ _I turned around and cut her by kissing her with all my might. We broke away, trying to catch our breath_ _"of course I feel the same!! And sorry for being so blind as not to tell it before_ _"it's ok!" she hugged me , as I did, putting her head in my chest" now I'm happy!_ _Today was the most perfect Birthday of my life._ _**THE END**_


End file.
